POKER GAME
by Mio A
Summary: Mio miraba el piso,mientras Ritsu leía un manga...se había quedado a dormir el lunes a su casa, pero con el mal clima, aún estaba atrapada allí...-¡Juguemos a algo!-gritó la baterista excitada. Yuri, MITSU & Lemmon. Rated M. One-Shot


tLa idea era hacer este fic el 13 de junio, el día del escritor y dedicárselo a todos los que escriben y por qué no, a los lectores que sin ellos, ¡NO SOMOS NADA!

Así que bueno, haré una pequeña introducción. Es Rated M , por algo es. Es Yuri y mucha historia no tiene. Sigue un hilo principal, sí, pero… en cuanto a… contenido… ya se darán cuenta por qué se llama así.

Disfruten, espero rewiews… o tomatazos =D

Se los quiere

**Disclaimer:** ¿K-on? En realidad porque soy buenita, le di la idea una vez cuando estaba tweeteando con Kakifly y bueno ¡ÉL ME ROBÓ LA HISTORIA!... y antes no hice marca registrada

**POKER GAME**

Mio miraba aburridamente el piso, mientras Ritsu leía un manga en la cama de su mejor amiga. La temporada de vacaciones de invierno estaba más aburrida que nunca. Con tanta nieve alrededor, las calles estaban anegadas. El tiempo no ayudaba, el ánimo tampoco y ni siquiera podían rentar una sola película para divertirse un rato. Y por como si fuera poco, Ritsu se había quedado a dormir el lunes a la casa de Mio, pero con el mal clima, aún estaba atrapada en esa casa. Los padres de Mio se habían ido de vacaciones hacía dos semanas y no volverían el mes próximo. Así que las cosas estaban cada vez más desoladas.

Y Ritsu tenía hambre.

Mio miró en un momento en la ventana de su habitación que la nieve seguía tiranamente cayendo al suelo blanco y no quería parar. Por el reflejo vio que su amiga seguía inmersa en la lectura de un manga ROMÁNTICO. ¿Qué esperaba? No iba a encontrar un Freddy vs Jackson en su habitación. ¡NI EN SUEÑOS! De sólo pensarlo, comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente. Pero… parecía disfrutarlo. ¡Hasta sonreía! ¿Estaba enamorada? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No, no, no…! No quería lidiar con un posible novio de ella. Aún no estaba preparada para compartirla de esa manera…

Ahora… ¿Por qué no decía que picaba? ¿Qué acaso el romance ya no le picaba más…? Sentía que desconocía a su mejor amiga… estaba cambiando. Bueno, ahora estaban por entrar a secundaria, era obvio que iban a cambiar. ¿No? Ya tenían quince años… y más o menos, diez años de amistad. Wow, cómo pasa el tiempo volando.

-Estoy tan aburrida –dijo Ritsu, revoleando hacia los confines de la habitación el manga de Mio. La morocha la miró de una forma asesina al ver como maltrataba sus cosas, porque sí. –ese manga es aburrido Mio-chan.

-Claro y disfrutaste leyéndolo.

Ritsu se puso colorada. Por un segundo. Pero lo vio, sí que lo vio. ¡Maldición, estaba colorada! Quería probarlo otra vez. Ritsu raramente se ponía así de roja. Eso era porque…

-¡Juguemos a algo!

-¿A qué?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Por qué me respondes gansadas?

-Porque tus preguntas son estúpidas.

-¡Bien! ¡Juguemos a las cartas! –se sacó. Qué lindo sacarla así, se sentía… omnipotente…

-¡Ah! Mio, qué aburrido

-Entonces… a las…

-Aunque pensándolo bien… a las cartas no estaría nada mal… simplemente… qué te parece ¿Jugar al poker?-la miró fijamente a los ojos. Tenía una sonrisa de Chershire y encima de eso, había algo escondido en su mirar… pero ¿Qué?

-Bu…bueno –aceptó. El póker era un lindo juego, no tenía nada malo. ¿No?

-Okay! –fue a buscar las cartas de Mio en el armario lleno de ropa desparramada por doquier. Si bien, exteriormente, la habitación de Mio era una belleza, por dentro de los armarios, era un desastre. Ritsu siempre pensó que cuando una persona limpia tanto la cubierta de algo pero no el interior, es el retrato fiel de cómo es uno internamente. Eso le preocupaba un poco.

Bueno, ni que decir tanto. Si ella era un desastre también. Pero cuando acomodaba, acomodaba TODO. Ah, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Así la conoció. Así la amó.

Se puso colorada. Dios, debía sacarse _esas ideas_ de la cabeza. Todo porque sus familias aceptaban si ellas eran pareja... Así lo escuchó decir una vez su madre a la madre de Mio-chan a escondidas. Desde ese momento, Ritsu dejó de fijarse en Mio como amiga. Tal vez fueran sólo hormonas. Tenían catorce años, por el amor de…

-¿Y vas a traer las cartas? –preguntó Mio impaciente.

-Ya va –dijo cansinamente la trigueña. Se sentó en frente de ella en el piso alfombrado y abrió el mazo de cartas francesas. Mezclando previamente, repartió las cartas. Agarraron lo que les correspondía y miraron, tratando de formar una figura grande antes de que su compañera le ganara. –Pero Mio-chan –susurró Ritsu divertidamente. ¿Y qué mal había? Quería simplemente pasarla bien un rato… -hagamos algo diferente esta vez.

-¿…Qué?

-¡Strip póker!

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Strip póker! ¿No sabes acaso lo que es?

-…. –no quería perder ante ella, se negaba… pero si Strip era lo que creía que era, entonces… no pudo refrenar el torrente de sangre en sus mejillas, ni tampoco hacer mucho para ocultarla. ¿Acaso Ritsu sabía lo que quería decir eso?

-Sí. Si pierdes, debes sacarte la prenda que yo te ordene, si yo pierdo, me sacaré lo que pidas.

¿Quizá le leía la mente? Convivir juntas las estaba volviendo peligrosas…

-Me niego. –se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos para no verla. Sabía lo que vendría después…

-¡Vamos Mio-chuan! –le rogó con ojitos de cachorro golpeado –ni que fuera a tocar tus te-

Un golpe la silenció de la manera más correcta.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Y ganaré!

-Jo~ de eso no estoy TAN segura –Ritsu sonrió traviesamente, haciendo que Mio se ruborizara un poquito más de ser posible. Evitó el contacto de su vista con el rostro del pecado número uno del mundo.

Lo que Mio no se daba cuenta es que sus cartas estaban reflejadas al vidrio de la ventana. Y Ritsu tenía tal vista privilegiada que podría adivinar cada movimiento de la morocha. Eso… hacía más excitante el juego.

Primer ronda. Mio temblorosamente apoyó las cartas en el piso. Pero sonreía confiada. Gesto que se desvaneció al ver que Ritsu tenía las cartas más grandes y poderosas.

-No puede…No puede…

-La blusa. Ahora mismo –dijo Ritsu susurrando casi.

Mio la fulminó con la mirada e hizo lo que le pidió. La blusa de color crema se deslizó con facilidad del espectacular cuerpo que poseía la bajista. Ritsu no podía quitar la mirada de encima. Le anulaba el sentido común. Por favor, ¿Cuántas veces la vio semi-desnuda? ¿Por qué esto la atontaba más…?

La morocha sentía que los colores se le iban del cuerpo y subían a su cara. El calor de la habitación se intensificó, se sentía como… desnuda. No le desagradaba para nada estar así en frente de su mejor amiga. ESO sí que era extraño. Tomó un nuevo juego de cartas y las acomodó. El corazón le latía salvajemente y sentía una leve capa de sudor en sus manos.

Las puso en la mesa. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que Ritsu tenía otra vez el juego de cartas más grandes. Maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía. La odió.

-El pantalón. –ni siquiera titubeó al pedirlo….

Descarada, como la estaba empezando a detestar. ¡AGH! Se lo desabrochó con lentitud, intentando no pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. Cerró los ojos y trató de empezar a bajarlos. No podía… no podía hacer esto, ella solita se había metido en este lío. Idiota.

Cuando la tela tocó el piso, lo pateó y se sentó rápidamente en posición fetal, mirando un nuevo juego de cartas. Armó lo que quería hacer, una Bomba Final. Miró de soslayo. Ritsu estaba con un rostro impasible, como si…

Estuviera en aprietos…

¡Y de hecho lo estaba! ¡Nunca se le habría ocurrido que Mio cubriría todo el reflejo de las cartas. Ahora sólo veía la espalda blanquecina de ella. El corazón latía con fuerza, le dolía el pecho, temblaba ligeramente. Armó lo que mejor pudo su juego y lo tiró en el piso. Estaba aterrada. No quería perder, ¡No contra MIO AKIYAMA! ¡Tenía orgullo después de todo!

Mio sonrió, una iluminación se hizo presente en sus hermosos ojos extraños. Ritsu sintió que era el fin. Y de hecho lo era. La señorita Akiyama había ganado esta partida. Al diablo.

Ni siquiera dejó que Mio dijera qué quería que se sacara. Tampoco la morocha tenía la valentía de decir eso en voz alta, pero quería venganza. Ritsu se sacó con rabia la blusa y quedó en bra. Nunca vio dónde quedó la blusa, seguramente arriba de algún mueble o algo así. Mio se ruborizó. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? ¿Dónde estaba esa pequeña Ricchan que tenía un cuerpo como el de chico? Ahora… ahora era todo diferente, estaba… simplemente…

-Yo no quería que te sacaras la blusa.

-Conténtate. Me saco lo que quiero.

-¡Es injusto! –se quejó, tirando las cartas. Gateó hasta donde estaba Ritsu y la enfrento -¡Yo me tuve que sacar casi todo lo que tú me dijiste! ¡Ahora es mi turno!

Ritsu estaba colorada. Se puso roja cuando prácticamente Mio le daba una buena vista panorámica de sus agraciados pechos. Tragó con pesadez y la miró a los ojos con fijeza.

-Mio.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te duelen? Crecieron demasiado.

-¡RITSU! –se cubrió todo lo que pudo, mientras la miraba avergonzada. Eso sacó una sonrisa a la baterista, pero no quitó que sintiera el ambiente pesado, acalorado. Afuera debía hacer -10º C y para ella, en esa casa, estaban a 35º C. Sí, sabía lo que significaba eso. Estaba abochornadamente caliente. Se movió en su lugar, tratando de refrenar el calor que provenía de su centro y tomó las cartas. No quería hablar. Diría cualquier gansada y después se arrepentiría. Fue una idea muy mala… muy, muy mala. –sácate el pantalón y ponte la blusa.

-No lo haré.

-¡Hazlo!

-¡No quiero!

Pero lo hizo. Se puso la blusa y se sacó el pantalón con los dientes apretados. Tomó bruscamente el mazo y repartió. Miró sus cartas. Maldijo por lo bajo. Todos eran números interminables…

Mio fue la primera en tirar las cartas. Miró a Ritsu con una sonrisa perversa. Había ganado otra vez.

-La blusa.

-Hubiera ahorrado tiempo si me dejabas sacarme sólo el pantalón. ¿Quieres que me desnude también? –atacó. Parecía un león enojado. Le encantaba esa Ritsu. Estaba avergonzada. Lo notó muy bien. Y esas piernas largas y contorneadas por las manos de Dios, también. Se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior. Y Ritsu se dio cuenta de ello -¿Te gustan? –le mostró una de sus piernas con una sonrisa un poco sensual, haciendo que Mio se echara hacia atrás y mirara hacia el cobertor de la cama, con un rojo tan grande en sus mejillas que sintió que se incendiaba. ¿Cómo no había visto que Ritsu estaba atenta a sus acciones? ¡Mierda! -¿Quieres tocar? –Mio la miró de golpe, con el corazón a punto de estallar, los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Esto debía ser una broma…. ¿No?

Ritsu tomó la mano de Mio, ambas sudaban bastante, e hizo que tocara su muslo.

-¡Ritsu!

Pero no evitó el contacto, pensó Ritsu con sorna. Hipócrita.

La suave mano de Mio acariciaba la pierna de Ritsu, haciendo que su amiga delirara de placer. Estaba siendo peligroso todo esto, era mejor que lo dejara antes de que la bajista se diera cuenta de sus intenciones para con ella. Pero entonces, los dedos de Mio encontraron un lugar íntimo de Ritsu. Ambas abrieron los ojos, mirándose con fijeza. La trigueña tragó con fuerza, le dolía la garganta, ardía su cuerpo y apenas podía responder negativamente. Estaba temblando. Mio hizo una presión fuerte sobre esa zona privada que estaba bastante húmeda y Ritsu gimió en voz alta. Pensó que la insultaría pero sólo tiritaba.

En un parpadeo la baterista estaba enfrente de Mio tomando las cartas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nota mental: no bromear sexualmente con Mio. O la mataba. O la terminaría violando sin pensar en lo que hacía.

Mio aún sentía que todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Jugaron otra vez, sin hablar una sola palabra. El ambiente estaba raro, todo estaba cambiando, ni mencionar lo que había sucedido. Tiraron las cartas. Ahora no querían saber quién ganaría. Sólo querían ganar.

Ritsu perdió. Maldijo en voz alta antes de pararse y mirar fijamente a Mio.

-¿Qué te gustaría que me saque, ojou-sama? –su voz estaba de mala gana.

La morocha entrecerró los ojos con bronca acumulada. Odiaba ese cinismo de ella.

-Sácate una de las medias. Si pierdes otra vez, te sacas la otra –Ritsu la miró sorprendida. Estaba siendo condescendiente. Qué amabilidad. Sonriendo se la quitó. Volvió a su lugar. Tomó las cartas y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Mio perdió. ¡VIVA!

-Las medias –dijo Ritsu. –una sola, hago lo mismo que tú haces conmigo porque fuiste…-no pudo terminar, sólo rió al ver el rostro de su amiga, atónito; con un nuevo tinte rosita en las mejillas.

Mio se la sacó y miró su nuevo juego de cartas. Mordió los labios y las puso en la mesa.

Mio ganó otra vez. ¡PERO LA P…!

-La otra media –dijo, acomodándose el pelo. Ritsu suspiró al ver ese gesto tan bonito de sus manos.

Se la quitó, un poco anonadada con esa belleza que estaba al frente de ella. Tenía los labios secos, la mirada compenetrada en las cartas y el corazón ya casi no lo sentía. Su pecho se había acostumbrado a ese latir tan fuerte.

Le gustaba Mio y mucho. Eso era peligroso ¿No? Ella sabía que tenía consentimiento completo de ambos padres, pero… ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué dirían? Ni mencionar el hecho de que a Mio no le gustaran las chicas, que sólo tuviera curiosidad. ¿Y cuando se le acercaran los chicos qué haría? Si se diera el hecho de que saliesen… ¿Qué pasaría si un chico con mejores aptitudes que ella se le declarara? Además… a Ritsu también le gustaban los chicos, no era que solamente le gustaran las chicas. Tal vez más el sexo femenino que el masculino, pero aún había posibilidades de poder ser "normal". ¿Y qué es ser normal para la sociedad? ¿Por qué pasaba esto por su cabeza, ella que era tan despreocupada? Esto le estaba doliendo ahora el pecho. Le punzaba no poder ser comprendida por los demás… hería demasiado…

-¿Tiras las cartas o te las vas a quedar? –preguntó Mio con sorna.

Ritsu salió de su momentáneo trance. Ni siquiera había acomodado nada.

-A…aún no, Mio. –dijo la baterista. Las ordenó en preferencia y las mostró al piso.

Mio ganó.

Era todo o nada ahora…

La morocha tenía la mirada baja, el flequillo no revelaba sus pensamientos ni sentimientos. En realidad Mio estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero quería ganar. No podía perder ante Ritsu. Hacerlo sería su muerte, se lo refregaría hasta el fin de sus días, incluso cuando su hijo o esposo estuvieran presentes. Aunque no sería bastante conveniente decir algo así. Y otra cosita, Ritsu estaría recién de novia para cuando Mio decidiera casarse, ¿No? Ella debía ser la madrina de sus hijos, sería como la gran mentora de sus retoños. Pero… no estaba preparada como para lidiar con sobrinos, porque Ritsu era como una hermana para ella, ¿Cierto? Bueno, sí, era una hermana, pero también había tenido varios pensamientos impuros sobre ella… y la había tocado recientemente.

Se puso roja.

La había tocado. Desvergonzada ¡Y ella decía que Ritsu era una insolente!

Tragó pesada, aturdida en todos sus sentidos.

Había ganado. Ahora tenía que decirle qué quería ver de ella. Si… sus pe…

_¡No, no, no, Mio, no pienses en eso!_

-La…-se atrevió a decir, tiritando de miedo.

-¿Hmmm…? –Ritsu preguntó sin decir palabra. Sólo ese sonido. Se la notaba algo distante. Qué extraño…

Levantó la vista. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a una Ritsu completamente diferente a la anterior. El corazón se le paró. Esta Ritsu estaba triste por algo y sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Ese ámbar tan fogoso ahora estaba apagado, opaco y sin vida. Como si algo le recordara y la pusiera mal… muy mal.

-¡Si no quieres, no seguimos, Ritsu, no pasa nada, fue empate, no te preocupes! –se atrevió a decir, sobresaltando a su amiga.

La trigueña miró a Mio, aún con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. La observada le devolvió la mirada sorprendida. Dios, ¿Qué le pasaba a su mejor amiga?

-Eh? –Se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo, levantó las manos juguetonamente y dijo -¡No, no pasa nada, no pasa nada! ¡Sigamos jugando Mio! ¡A ver quién pierde por último! ¡Por ahora ganas…!

-Ritsu, no refrenes el llanto.

_Baterista vs. Bajista. _

_Bajista vs. Baterista._

La mencionada sonrió con amargura, antes de que las lágrimas cayeran en sus mejillas, mojando el tapizado de la habitación de Mio. La morocha se acercó a su mejor amiga y la abrazó. Ritsu lloró con fuerza en su pecho, abrazándola con ímpetu, convulsionándose a medida que las lágrimas osaban a salir. Mio no dijo nada, sólo esperó a que ella se sintiera mejor. Le acarició el cabello y le tomó del rostro. Esa Ritsu tan vulnerable, hecha pedazos hizo trizas también su corazón. No la podía ver tan desmoronada. Cerró los ojos. Y le sonrió.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien.

-Si quieres… te cuen…

-No hace falta –su voz era dulce y cálida. –No hace falta… -repitió.

Ritsu volvió a abrazarla, colocando su rostro en el hombro de su amiga, cerrando los ojos.

-Ru.

-¿Eh?

-Ru –susurró Ritsu otra vez, con suavidad.

-¿Qué significa eso Ritsu? –estaba totalmente anonadada.

-Adivínalo por tu cuenta. –dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa tierna. –volvamos a jugar. ¿Qué debo sacarme?

Mio se puso muy colorada y rápidamente le dio la espalda.

-El bra. –dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No te voltees… por favor –Ritsu estaba realmente avergonzada. Pero se lo quitó.

-¿Cómo vamos a jugar sino te lo…?-sintió que el pulso descaradamente se le disparó y sus pensamientos fueron muchísimo más deshonestos al verla del todo. –sacas…

-¡No soy tan linda como tú! ¡Ya lo sé!

-¿Eh?

-No… soy… tan linda.

-Es verdad…

-Que lo digas tú, duele el triple.

-¡Lo que…! ¡Lo que quería decir es que…!

-Ya está.

-¡ERES HERMOSA RITSU!

-Eh? –se miraron perplejas. Una porque no podía creer lo que había dicho y la otra inverosímil de lo que había escuchado. Mio se cubrió los labios sorprendida aún y se echó atrás. Tomó las cartas rápidamente y las repartió.

Ritsu tomó su juego e hizo su partido. Suspiró. Dios quisiera que ella…

Las arrojó al piso.

Mio también.

Ritsu había ganado.

-¡SI! –festejó, olvidándose de que se estaba cubriendo el cuerpo con las manos. Rápidamente volvió a su pose anterior, colorada hasta la raíz del pelo. –el… el bra. –dijo en un susurro. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

Mio hizo lo que le dijo, sin decir una sola palabra. No sabía en qué posición ponerse, estaba casi desnuda y le daba tanta vergüenza estar así frente a ella. Dios… esto era… irreal ¿Verdad?

Ritsu repartió las cartas. Las manos le temblaban ahora, la expectación creció en su estómago mientras acomodaba las cartas. Sudaba. Se le nublaba cada tanto la vista. Mio parecía en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-Es…es hora –dijo la morocha en un susurro.

-Espera un poquito más…

-Vamos… -su voz era amenazadora.

-No…

-¡Vamos!

-¡No!

-¡Ritsu! –dijo quejándose.

-¡Bien! –aflojó y mostró su juego, golpeando la mano contra el piso.

Sus ojos se agrandaron en incredulidad. Y Ritsu reprimió una risita de nervios. Miró a Mio quien estaba shockeada.

Mio… había perdido.

La bajista se dio la media vuelta, mirando hacia otro lado, como si fuera a acostarse. Ritsu rápidamente se levantó y la tomó del brazo para voltearla, pero su amiga hacía gran fuerza y al ser varias tallas más grande que ella, la terminó arrojando al piso. Preocupada, Mio se dio la media vuelta y observó que Ritsu estaba con una mueca de dolor. Carajo, lucía tan sexy de esa forma…

-Dilo y se terminó todo.

-Ya sabes… quítatelas.

Mio cerró los ojos y le hizo caso.

-Ya no me podré casar… -susurró la chica desganadamente. Y se desnudó por completo frente su amiga.

Con rapidez se puso en posición fetal, ocultando todo su cuerpo.

-¡GANÉ, GANÉ, GANÉ, GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –gritó Ritsu alegremente.

-¡¿Y qué pasó con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo? –dijo Mio, ofendida. Se puso las manos en las caderas.

-Mio, esas no fueron lágrimas de cocodrilo –su voz era suave, calma ahora. –esas lágrimas eran… porque… bueno… por otras cosas que aún no comprenderás. –Ritsu dijo en voz baja y dándole la espalda. La volvió a notar desanimada. Se ocultó el rostro con las manos

-Soy inteligente, lo sabes.

-Sí pero prefiero que no lo sepas.

-¡Dímelo!

-¡RU!

-¿Y yo qué mierda sé que significa eso?

-¡TE AMO! –gritó Ritsu aún dándole la espalda. Un peso menos apareció en sus hombros, y respiró livianamente. No se atrevía a mirar a Mio a los ojos. ¡Vaya confesión había dicho! Desnudas ambas y encima después de jugar al strip póker con ella.

¿Y así se suponía que alguien se le declara a otra persona? ¿Por qué mejor en una cita súper romántica como en todos esos shoujo basura que su amiga leía? Bueno, no siempre te vienen las cosas como lo deseas, ahora mismo lo comprendió.

Maldijo su suerte. Esperaba una patada voladora, un golpe en la mejilla, una piña. Lo que fuera.

Pero de pronto sintió un abrazo por la espalda y Ritsu dejó de pensar.

Su Mio aún no la estaba rechazando, ni llamándola rara, ni nada que se le pareciera.

Aún…

-Ritsu…

-¿Mio?

-Date la vuelta. –eso hizo -¿De verdad? –la chica sólo asintió con la cabeza, apenada. –Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Ni yo lo entiendo, pero es desde que tengo conciencia. –no se atrevía aún a mirarla a los ojos. No quería verla, le daba tanta vergüenza. Adiós a los días alegres, adiós a las jugarretas, adiós a las bromas. Tal vez la perdió y para siempre. Se quitó las manos de los ojos y la miró.

¡Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Mio le sonreía amablemente! Pero, bien lo dijo la palabra. Amable. No le sonreía feliz ni nada que se le pareciera. Era amable. Era la forma más dulce de rechazarla ¿Verdad? Bueno, sería su guía espiritual si así lo deseaba Mio. Ella fue creada para pertenecer a esa morocha que ahora la abrazaba.

Y Mio se largó a llorar.

-¡Yo lo supe desde siempre!

-Eh?

-Siempre supe que me amabas. Lo supe desde que nos conocimos pero no lo quería ver…

-Pero hace cinco minutos dijiste…

-Me importa un carajo lo que dije, tú me amas y eres una mujer y yo… y yo… hasta hace cinco minutos pensaba en casarme con un hombre, en tener hijos y… que fueras la madrina de ellos… y… yo… yo…

-Seré la madrina de tus hijos si quieres. –Repuso Ritsu con una sonrisa triste pero tierna –no me separes de tu lado.

-Yo no quiero que seas la madrina de mis hijos, eso pasa.

-Ah…

-Dicen que en América el matrimonio gay es legal, ¿Será real?

Ritsu pensó que Mio le estaba jugando una buena broma. Abrió los ojos, atenta a lo que iba a decir pero la morocha se calló la boca.

-No puedo creer que lo estés considerando… para mí.

-No lo considero para ti. Lo considero para ambas. –dijo Mio ahora, roja como un tomate –no te quiero lejos de mi vida. Pensé en la posibilidad de verte casada y feliz con alguien más también y sólo podía notar que me ponía triste. También vi el riesgo de separarnos a la hora de que me casara y siguiéramos con nuestras vidas y me hizo trizas. Quería estar a tu lado, soñé muchas veces que vivíamos juntas y que éramos felices conformando una familia entre las dos, sin ser novias. Simplemente estando una con al lado de la otra, como verdaderas amigas, pero a la vez no deseaba sólo ser tu amiga. No tenía en claro qué simbolizaba todo esto… pero… sé que eso significa que te amo. Eso significa que sin ti no puedo vivir. Eres quien soy ahora mismo y para siempre Ritsu. Soy quien eres. Tal vez debíamos pasar por esto antes o después pero… teníamos que dejar de ser tan infantiles y jugar a ser las mejores amigas mientras yo te… mientras no me daba cuenta que te podría perder. Y a la vez te amaba sin notarlo…

Y Ritsu se quedó ahora sin habla. No sabía qué hacer. Si correr ahora en el estado que estaba para decir al mundo que había ganado dos súper batallas, si llorar de alegría, si besarla, si abrazarla, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer cuando estas cosas pasan?

-¿Me amas?

-Mucho –contestó Mio sonriente. Se acercó a los labios de Ritsu… -pu… ¿Puedo?

-Cla…ro…

Y rozó levemente con los suyos. Un beso. Eso era un beso. Desencadenó una locura en su cerebro, en su cuerpo, en su alma. Tembló interna y externamente, sintió sus rodillas pesadas, sintió tres veces más sus sentimientos y fue muy consciente de sus pieles rozando de manera descarada. La abrazó por el cuello y correspondió al beso, esos labios que siempre soñó besar, que miró y deseó muchas veces, que pensó que eran pétalos de rosa. Esos labios a los que muchas veces se acercó mientras su amiga dormía con la intención de besarlos, pero sin atreverse siquiera a darle un pequeño toque…

Se separaron en silencio. Mio tenía los ojos brillosos de las lágrimas y de la felicidad. Ritsu seguía en otro mundo…

-Por fin los probé contigo despierta. –susurró la bajista inconcientemente.

Ritsu tragó pesada. Un momento…

-¿EH?

Mio se dio cuenta de su pequeño error.

"_Nunca trabajes para la CIA, Mio"_ dijo una vocecita interior.

-¿Qué…dije?

-¿Cuántas veces me besaste Mio?

-¿Yo? Nunca, ¿Cómo se te va a ocurrir algo así? Yo… ¿Qué? ¡Espera Ritsu! ¿Qué haces?

Fue arrojada a la cama antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Ritsu estaba encima de ella con una sonrisa bastante sexy. Carajo, esto no estaba en sus planes.

La baterista volvió a besarla

-Eres una pervertida Mio-canturreó ella con una voz sensual

-No… no es verdad… -sus palabras fueron acalladas por otro beso más fuerte, más salvaje. Los labios de Ritsu parecían expertos, se movían sobre los de ella con tanta facilidad, moldeándola a su gusto. La baterista tocó un poco de su piel desnuda y Mio no soportando más la presión que sentía gimió en voz alta. La lengua de Ritsu se infiltró en su boca y Mio no supo qué hacer con tal invasión. Rozó con su lengua la de ella, dejándose acariciar mientras Mio jugaba con los mechones de la nuca de su mejor amiga. Bueno… no tan mejor amiga ahora. Cuando el aire comenzaba a escasear, entonces Ritsu le dio pequeños besos y mordió su labio inferior, separándose. Mio aún tenía los ojos cerrados, anhelando sentir muchísimo más…

-Tú… ¿Sabes lo que sigue después de esto? –preguntó con sinceridad e inocencia.

-Algo así… ¿Tú?

-No… esto… lo aprendí a duras penas del manga… Mio-chan, ¿Qué clase de mangas compras?

-¿Qué leíste? –estaba alarmada, poniéndose rojísima.

-Una tal Shinjou… -Mio se puso bordó, y se pegó al cuerpo de su amiga –no terminé de leer porque me dio demasiada vergüenza…

-Me los compré por error…

-Ese día te acompañé a comprarlos, no soy idiota. –Dijo Ritsu con una sonrisita pícara –no sabía que leías hentai.

-¡No es hentai!

-¡No! ¡Es erótico! –volvió a reírse. –Aw, ¿Por qué fue eso?

-¿Hasta qué parte leíste?

-Hasta lo que terminé de hacer contigo…

-Bueno… entonces deberás leer muchísimos más mangas para ser mejor que yo –dijo Mio colocándola debajo de ella en un solo movimiento. Le sonrió con descaro y capturó sus labios. -¿Qué tal si vemos qué podemos hacer ahora mismo?

-M…Mio…-la baterista estaba muy sorprendida y Mio sólo rió sensualmente entre dientes.

Tomando de los brazos a su mejor amiga, Mio bajó su cabeza para besar la clavícula, el mentón y subió a sus labios. Cerró los ojos de placer ante el contacto de sus labios con la piel suave de ella. Ritsu no dejaba de respirar agitada y eso estaba poniendo a Mio cada vez más… _itchy… _Con suavidad y ternura, recorrió otra vez el camino trazado, no arriesgándose a seguir más allá, hasta entender que Ritsu estuviese a sus pies… literalmente hablando.

-¿Es necesario que me tortures?

-Tú me torturas en la vida diaria, ahora es mi turno… -dijo Mio riéndose suavemente. No dejó que su amiga contestara, la besó en los labios, mientras con una mano tomaba ambas de la chica y acariciaba el cuerpo ya servido en bandeja. Los pequeños pechos de Ritsu eran sumamente perfectos ante el tacto de Mio y reaccionaron tal como esperaba. La baterista se quejó contra sus labios, cerró los ojos y trató de no ser suficientemente ruidosa, aunque el mundo se le cayera a pedazos sobre su cabeza.

Acarició las caderas y trazó círculos en esos huesos tan sensitivos. Más tarde acarició la cara interna de las piernas separadas por las de ella y subió su mano para darse el placer de sentir esa humedad que antes había tenido el agrado de percibir con el sentido del tacto. Pero esto no iría hasta allí. Ella querría muchísimo más.

Quería jugar con los cinco sentidos de su novia. Total, estarían solas por un largo rato, hasta que sus padres pudieran volver o hasta que Ritsu estuviera habilitada para volver a su casa…

Cosa que Mio no deseaba.

Acarició su intimidad con ternura, para no provocarle daño. Ritsu alzó las caderas, no demostrando sonoramente lo mucho que le gustaba. La respiración agitada decía que estaba haciendo un trabajo genial sobre su cuerpo.

-te…

-¿Sí? –dijo contra su piel humedecida por su aliento.

-Te…a….

-¿Dime Ritsu? –levantó su cabeza para encontrar a Ritsu con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Te amo Mio…-

Las manos de Mio acariciaron la piel y la tomaron para darle un dulce abrazo. Antes de volverla apoyar en la cama, la bajista le dio un inofensivo beso en los labios a Ritsu. La baterista simplemente sonrió antes de darse cuenta que los besos de Mio iban más allá de sus labios. Ahora recorrían su cuello, la clavícula, volvían a bajar y lo hicieron hasta llegar a los pequeños pechos de ella. La rubia estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de vergüenza. Se avergonzaba un poco de su cuerpo, al lado del de su mejor amiga, parecía el de una niña de primaria. Apenas desarrollado. Pero por más que quisiera, Mio no la iba a dejar irse, simplemente seguiría besando su piel, probando su esencia, lamiendo, haciendo que la baterista gimiera en voz alta de manera inconsciente.

-Yo también te amo, Ritsu –susurró Mio, mientras sus labios como pétalos de rosa, acariciaban ya la línea de su estómago. Y antes de tocar esa parte tan íntima, la acarició, estimulándola con los dedos. Tocó el clítoris más que húmedo, haciendo que Ritsu dejara ahora mismo de pensar, olvidándose de todos los miedos, de todo lo que sintió hacía unos minutos atrás. Después de gemir en voz alta, respiró pesadamente para sentir algo suave y húmedo tocando su intimidad.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciéndole. Menos mal que era la más tímida de las dos, si no se lo decía ella, no se lo creería jamás… sin embargo, era como tocar el cielo directamente con el cuerpo, se le iba el alma intentando no ser demasiado ruidosa y Dios santo, jamás nada se le parecería a lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

Ritsu tomó de los cabellos a Mio, intentando que no se separara de donde se encontraba ahora mismo, sintiendo los maravillosos espasmos que no la dejaban concentrarse en nada más que en el roce de la lengua de la bajista contra su intimidad. De pronto, sintió una suave intrusión dentro de ella. Abrió los ojos, anonadada y luego los cerró, sintiendo que un fuego volvía a recorrerla. Esto era algo que no iba a terminar fácilmente. Había demasiado fuego y si le seguían echando leña, simplemente se convertiría en un fogón. Y Mio halló la leña más resistente y duradera que jamás encontraría para mantenerlo vivo.

Corrió su rostro hacia un costado, le costaba demasiado tragar con tranquilidad. Mientras tanto, Mio la penetró con uno de sus dedos, provocándole un dolor muy fuerte. Eso hizo que gimiera de dolor, pero la morocha sonrió con culpa.

-Esto debía pasar, sé que debe doler, pero prometo que será momentáneo. No te preocupes.

-¿Quién… dijo que me duele…? ¡Ja! Aw!

-No digas cosas que te pueden condenar, Ritsu –susurró Mio con una sonrisa dulce.

El movimiento de su dedo hizo que se humedeciera aún más. La bajista se incorporó sobre Ritsu, para besarla en los labios, para acariciar la piel de su cuello, suave como terciopelo. El aroma de Ritsu era delicioso, era tan suave pero a la vez, su esencia era embriagadora. Mucho no iría a aguantar de haber sido amigas sin confesársele. Tal vez habría caído a sus pies, la hubiera tomado y no le habría explicado por qué. Ritsu era bastante inocente en muchísimos temas, pero Mio no era tan tonta como siempre la habían tildado. Necesitaba agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho. Lo mucho que la cuidó todos estos años que pasaron, lo mucho que la apoyaba cuando estaba mal, lo mucho que la quería, debía simplemente hacerle saber que ella le estaba agradecida por todo y por más. Porque Ritsu siempre pensó primero en Mio antes que en ella misma. Porque Ritsu siempre estaría a su lado, aún si Mio la rechazaba. Porque Ritsu, a pesar de su idiotez fingida, había sido como su hermana mayor, la que siempre la había protegido, la que había cuidado, la que estaría allí para lo que necesitara.

Pero Ritsu no era su amiga, ni tampoco su hermana. Era su alma gemela, era la persona que había elegido para toda la eternidad. Ritsu sería su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, la que los cuidara y los malcriara. Ritsu era su vida, sería su muerte y para siempre, estarían juntas, no importara lo que pasase. Si Ritsu alguna vez decidiera dejarla, Mio estaría como amiga, para siempre a su lado, sería fuerte para ella, sería su apoyo moral, sería la primera en correr a su auxilio, jamás de los jamases se separarían… aunque le doliera en el alma verla con alguien más.

_Un baterista no existe sin su bajista…_

_Un bajista no existe sin su baterista_…

Tenían razón. Era una relación dependiente, hermosamente unida por la necesidad de tenerse cerca, de ser uno el complemento del otro.

Mientras sus manos cariñosamente ahora dejaban su intimidad y recorrían su cuerpo con tranquilidad… mientras ella besaba su cuello otra vez, recorría con sus labios el mentón y la clavícula; mientras le hacía el amor con todo lo que tenía a su alcance, dejó que Ritsu comenzara a responderle tímidamente, acariciando su rostro, siguiendo por el cuello, por el valle de sus pechos, por su cintura, hasta su centro. Volvió a subir, despacio, tortuosamente, haciendo que Mio gimiera de placer. La quería dentro de ella, la quería besándola hasta que se le fuera el aliento. Aborrecía ser tan apasionada, pero no podía refrenar esto. Necesitaba descargar toda su pasión o explotaría en cualquier momento.

Sintiendo que ya era tiempo de dar uno de los pasos más importantes, decidió acariciar la intimidad de Ritsu de lleno, haciendo que su baterista gimiera de golpe de placer, cerrando sus ojos, olvidando lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Mio con la otra mano, pacientemente, hizo que la tocara. No sabía si Ritsu estaba realmente pensando en lo bien que la hacía sentir a cada caricia, a cada toquecito que hacía con sus dedos, en lo mucho que estaba haciéndola calentar…

-Dios Ritsu. –gimió en voz alta, sin darse cuenta, antes de ponerse colorada como un tomate.

Como respuesta, sólo obtuvo una sonrisita cohibida de la chica, con los ojos cerrados, que no dejaba de acariciarla. Mio no perdió el ritmo de las caricias, simplemente su cuerpo pedía hacerle más, ejecutando esto, con mucha urgencia, al igual que Ritsu, gimiendo ante tantos sentimientos en conjunto. ¿Cómo podrían mañana verse a las caras? No tenía idea, desaprovechar este momento, este instante íntimo de ambas era un verdadero pecado. Bueno, Ritsu representaba todos los pecados juntos. La había provocado muchas veces en su etapa de pubertad, sin darse cuenta. Al principio no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero luego se dio cuenta que esa humedad y ese fuego que sentía cuando tenía doce o trece años significaba que estaba caliente. Y que justamente lo estaba por su mejor amiga. Luego descubrió que si se tocaba, estaría un poco mejor, al menos, podría refrenar todos esos torrentes emocionales; debido a la inefectividad de las duchas de agua fría. Tuvo muchísimas fantasías, muchísimos sueños eróticos en los que su amiga era la protagonista principal, con su mirada dulce y llena de vida en esos bellos ojos ambarinos.

Salió de su trance, de su propio mundo cuando su cuerpo ya le avisaba que el placer estaba volviéndola irracional, que estaba a punto de alcanzar un punto infinito, que vería una hermosa estrella brillante con los ojos cerrados incluso. Escuchó unos gemidos llenos de goce departe de Ritsu, lo cual hizo que la mirara. La genial baterista estaba a punto de terminar y sin embargo, en vez de regodearse en su placer, no dejaba de acariciarla para que también terminara. No necesitaban avisarse, eso era para los amantes que no se conocían en lo más mínimo, cosa contraria a ellas. No habían sido amantes antes, ahora lo eran y se conocían tan bien mutuamente que las palabras sobraban. Se dio cuenta que Ritsu capturó uno de sus pechos y comenzaba a besarlos con suavidad, con timidez, pero sin embargo estaba decidida a torturarla en todas sus zonas erógenas.

Esto era demasiado. Ya no aguantaba y no quería armar un escándalo… pero gimió tan alto… aunque había otra personita que también lo hizo a su par. Fueron conscientes de que la palabra orgasmo incluso podía ser un insulto por lo que estaban pasando ahora mismo.

Luego de haber consumado su pasión, se miraron largamente, sin dejar de tocarse. Respiraban agitadas, tenían su corazón latiendo a mil por hora pero…

Una vez más no mataría a nadie ¿No?

Volvieron a tocarse, a explorar otras partes sensibles, a descubrirse, total, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Se besaron con dulzura mientras volvían de nuevo a hacer el amor, mientras sentían que todo alrededor de ellas se esfumaba y que ambas conformaban una sola alma. Pero ya estaban demasiado sensibles, no aguantaron mucho antes de volver a pasar por ese placer infinito, tiritando, no dejando de gemir bajo un beso totalmente tierno y apasionado. Todos sus problemas desaparecieron, todos sus pensamientos oscuros, sus miedos y debilidades se extinguieron mientras esto estaba sucediendo.

Poco a poco se separaron, sonriéndose tímidamente, antes de caer en la realidad. Ya el mundo no parecía tan solitario y triste, ya todo parecía tener un poco más de color y ese juego inocentemente planteado por Ritsu había sido la solución a un montón de cosas que debían pasar en algún momento de sus vidas. Se tenían una a la otra, juntas podían contra todos, contra el mundo, contra la discriminación y la homofobia. Sabían que habrían personas que las apoyarían, como sus padres, que habría otras que las repudiarían… pero si estaban juntas, podrían hacer frente a toda crueldad social y la tendencia crónica de atacar lo que no comprenden. Todas las sociedades evolucionaban, esperaban que alguna vez, personas como ella fuesen aceptadas del todo sin miedos y reservas…

Pero ahora, necesitaban estar a solas, mirándose una a la otra, sin pensar en otra cosa. Las situaciones complejas de la vida diaria las dejarían para después, aún eran adolescentes, podrían esconder su amor en amistad. Seguramente muchos comprenderían que una se pertenecía a la otra, que se amaban y no lo negarían. Quienes las quisieran, las querrían tal como eran…

-Te amo, Ritsu –susurró Mio, separándose de ella, antes de abrazarla contra su pecho, luego de haber tomado las sábanas para cubrirse el cuerpo que rápidamente se estaba congelando.

-Yo también te amo, Mio-dijo suavemente contra su piel, cerrando los ojos. Mio le acarició el cabello con ternura, ese caramelo que la hacía pensar en cosas dulces, esos ojos de brillosos que le hacían pensar en el sol en un día de primavera. Esa felicidad a veces forzada de esa chica que había conquistado su corazón desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás. –Ámame mucho más por pensar en ese juego.-su tono cómico, le sacó una sonrisa a la bajista que estaba quedándose dormida.

-Tus juegos son lo mejor que nos pasó en la vida Ritsu… -dijo en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados, descansaba relajadamente.

-Bueno, yo lo decía en broma. –estaba un poco avergonzada, sonrojada.

-Yo lo digo de verdad. Si no lo hubieras propuesto, jamás habría pasado esto… y quién sabe que habría sucedido.

-Yo sé que habría pasado. Intentaríamos seguir nuestros caminos por separados, dándonos cuenta de lo mal que hacíamos y volveríamos una al lado de la otra, desesperadas por demostrar lo que intentamos ocultar en tantos años futuros.

-¿Conoces cada uno de mis pensamientos, Ritsu? –dijo Mio sorprendida.

-Claro que sí. Después de todo, eres lo único que observo desde que te conocí –sonrió Ritsu al decir eso, haciendo que la morena se pusiera muy colorada y la abrazara con fuerza.

-Me sucede igual –dijo contra su pelo. –por favor, no te vayas nunca de mi lado, porque no lo haré yo.

-Pase lo que pase, jamás me tendrás lejos de ti –respondió con dulzura.

En esa posición tan tierna se rindieron ante los brazos de Morfeo que las cubrió en todo lo que restaba del día…

Las cartas francesas quedaron olvidadas en el piso, el sol estaba comenzando a asomarse ya en la ventana, indicando que era un nuevo día. Los rayos dorados se infiltraban en las cortinas, iluminaban los dos cuerpos cubiertos por las sábanas, intentando mantener el calor con la cercanía. La paz y la tranquilidad reinaban en ese lugar… en un reinado que no se destruiría jamás….

_We were both young when I first saw you…_

**THE END**

**Omake: **

Yoko, tomó el teléfono rápidamente al escuchar que había una llamada entrante.

-Moshi Moshi

-¡YOKO-CHAN! ¡NUESTRAS HIJAS VAN A CASARSE!

Detrás de la línea del teléfono se encontraba una mujer que era igual a la mejor amiga de su hija.

-Sugar-chan, apenas están dándose cuenta de lo que les sucede. –pero sonrió. Le encantaba ver a sus dos hijitas (cariñosamente hablando) tan felices.

-¡JA, SE CREEN QUE SON BUENAS ACTRICES PERO POR ALGO SOMOS MADRES!

Yoko reprimió una risa.

-Lo sé. Cuando le pregunté qué era lo que la hacía sonreír tantos momentos en el día, simplemente me contestó que estaba feliz de pertenecer a club de K-ON.

-Mi hijita respondió lo mismo. Ricchan es muy tonta a veces.

-Mio es más infantil incluso. Se cree que no sabemos ni su padre ni yo lo que sucedió cuando nos fuimos de viaje.

-Yoko-san, ¿Tú sabes?

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tu hija dejó de ser una niña con mi hija ¿No es eso obvio? -Escuchó un silencio detrás de la línea. – ¿Aló?

-Mi bebé –lloriqueó Sugar –MI .

-Como que es un poco tarde para decirle _**Mi bebé**_ a Ricchan, ¿No?

-Sigue siendo mi bebé y su mami estará con ella por siempre.

-Nuestras hijas crecerán…

-¡Yoko-chan no seas tan cruel! ¡Me rompes el corazón!

Y la madre de Mio no aguantó más la risa. Se calló rápidamente, disculpándose.

-Al menos consumarán el hecho de poder amarse libremente, ¿No lo crees?

-Por supuesto –contestó seriamente la madre de Ritsu. Yoko se la imaginó sonriendo tristemente ante el teléfono. –saben que tienen nuestro apoyo incondicional…

-AW SUGAR-CHAN DE LOS AÑOS QUE TE CONOZCO, JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE FUERAS TAN SENSIBLONA!

-¡Cállate Yoko! –contestó ante la burla. –les desearemos lo mejor ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Oh! ¡El tren llega! ¡Mi esposo me espera en casa! ¡Mándale saludos al tuyo!

-Nos vemos entonces Sugar-chan.

-¡Nos veremos Yoko-chan! ¡Ya iré a visitarte!

-Lo mismo te digo… -susurró la mujer.

-…Ru –la voz se volvió débil pero sincera y la línea se cortó.

-Yo también… -su sonrisa se hizo amargamente dulce –yo también te amo, Sugar…

Volvió a su tarea matutina laboral, mientras esperaba la llegada de su tímida pero feliz hija, canturreando en voz alta. Miró una foto donde dos personas muy parecidas a Mio y Ritsu salían abrazadas. Ella y su mejor amiga, Sugar-chan.

Yoko sonrió suspirando, acariciando el cuadro. Cerró los ojos. Y siguió haciendo su trabajo con una sonrisa…

Sugar esperó a que llegara el tren, con una sonrisa feliz de haber hablado con su mejor amiga. Suspiró como tonta enamorada antes de tomar el tren. Tantos años y aún no podía evitar quererla como la quería.

-Gracias, Yoko-chan. Gracias por todo.

**-***K-ON***-**

**COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR:** (en otras palabras, yup)

_Bueno, explico de dónde saqué el Ru: si bien habrán escuchado muchas veces en un anime o un manga un personaje diciendo ai shiteru-te amo-, si se susurra, lo único que se oye con claridad es Ru… xDD_

_Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Se los quiere!_


End file.
